James Nathanson
James Nathanson is an ex-CIA agent, and is the person behind the plot to detonate twenty canisters of Sentox nerve gas while in the hands of Russian terrorists. By doing this, Nathanson hoped to eradicate one of the world's elite terrorist regimes, and increase American oil interests in Asia. Day 5 However, the plot required direct communication with the terrorist factions, which is seen as treason by many government officials. His accomplice in this scheme was President Logan, Chief of Staff Walt Cummings, Christopher Henderson, and Graham. When David Palmer found out about this plan, Nathanson had him assassinated, and attempted to frame Jack Bauer, going as far as to also arrange for the assassination of Michelle Dessler and attempted assassinations of Tony Almeida and Chloe O'Brian, trying to make it look like Bauer had eliminated them because he no longer trusted them to keep his being alive a secret. With so many factors going against Nathanson and Cummings, the Sentox operation was discovered by the terrorists ahead of time, which allowed them to obtain the nerve gas without incident. ]]Eventually, Cummings was compromised, and the terrorists' leader, Vladimir Bierko, realized that Nathanson was Cummings' contact. Nathanson was a clear traitor to Bierko's operation, and the man responsible for nearly selfdestructing the nerve gas while in the terrorists' hands. In order to prevent further security risks, Bierko ordered Nathanson's death. In order to protect himself, Nathanson prepared to strike a deal with CTU agent Jack Bauer. At the meeting place, Nathanson was killed by Bierko's henchmen. Just before dying, he gave Bauer a computer chip with information about the canisters. Also before his death, he hinted that Walt Cummings was not the only member of Logan's administration in on the plan. Later in the day, it is revealed that Charles Logan himself was the orchestrator of the plot, meaning that Nathanson also served as a middleman, distorting the truth so that Cummings did not suspect Logan. Nearly ten hours after Nathanson's death, it was revealed that Graham was manipulating President Logan, and in turn, Christopher Henderson and Nathanson. wants him dead]] a computer chip just before he dies]] Memorable Quotes * Nathanson: Is there any sign of Bauer now? * Man: No. I’ll dispatch a team and track him. We’ll have him in 24 hours. * Nathanson: No. Let CTU find Bauer. Once they have him in custody, we’ll take him out. * Walt: I have dealt with the Martha Logan situation. * Nathanson: She’s not going to be a problem? * Walt: No. I was able to alter the tape of the phone call before the President heard it. There’s no longer any evidence on my end that President Palmer was trying to warn her about the attack. * Nathanson: Good. The terminal and the hostages are secure. It’ll only be a matter of time before the President is notified of the demands. call is ended. * Nathanson: Is it done? * Beresch: No. CTU hasn’t attacked yet. * Nathanson: You said it would happen before the signing. * Beresch: And you told me the President would never let it go this far. * Nathanson: He’s signing it. You have no choice. Kill them all. * Nathanson: Do you have the merchandise? * Ivan Erwich: Yes, we’re moving the canisters out now. * Nathanson: Good. Transportation’s been arranged. Call me when you’re out. * Nathanson: Have you handled the problem there? * Walt: Yes. Martha Logan won’t be giving us any more trouble. * Nathanson: Good. Erwich has just completed transferring the gas to the semi. He’s on his way to the port. * Walt: And the authorities don’t know anything’s been stolen? * Nathanson: Not yet. * Walt: Well, the only thing we have left to take care of is Bauer. * Nathanson: Where is he? * Walt: On his way to CTU. * Nathanson: He’s getting too close. He’s already started putting the pieces together. * Walt: I know. He needs to be taken out. I’m handling it myself. * Nathanson: How? Once he gets to CTU, your people won’t be able to get near him. * Walt: I have someone on the inside who can help us. * Nathanson: Then use him. * Nathanson: Your man didn’t do his job. * Walt: Ah, don’t put that on me, Nathanson. You were supposed to have Bauer killed hours ago. * Nathanson: I’m not going to warn you again. Pull yourself together. * Walt: You heard the call, didn’t you? Bauer’s coming here to expose my role in all of this. * Nathanson: You’re assuming he knows the extent of it. * Walt: Well, it’s obvious he knows enough. And what the hell am I supposed to do? * Nathanson: At this point, there’s only one thing you can do. * Associate: Alpha-7. * Nathanson: It’s Nathanson. Someone just took out my man. * Associate: Who? * Nathanson: I think Bierko’s getting us back. Destroy all your databases. associate notices that someone else is in his office, just before he is shot. Nathanson hears the shot over the phone and quickly hangs up. * Nathanson: Ms Raines, you try to trace this call or put anyone else on the line, I will hang up. * Audrey: Who is this? * Nathanson: My name is James Nathanson. I’m sure Walt Cummings has already told you all about me. * Audrey: You’re the one who sold the nerve gas to the terrorists. * Nathanson: That’s close enough to the truth. * Audrey: You’re getting to Jack through me; that makes it my concern. * Nathanson: I’m going through you because I know you have a special relationship with Bauer. I know all about you, Ms. Raines, which is why I’m counting on you to recognise an opportunity when it presents itself. * Audrey: What opportunity? * Nathanson: I can help you find this nerve gas. * Audrey: How do I know you’re telling the truth? * Nathanson: You don’t. Now put me through to Bauer. * Nathanson: You can hang up now, Ms. Raines. My phone has a node monitor. I’ll know if anyone else comes on this line. * Jack: What do you want with me? * Nathanson: Protection. The terrorists you're after are trying to kill me. * Jack: And what makes you think I won't kill you myself? * Nathanson: Because you want to make sure that that sentox gas isn't released on American soil. So do I. * Jack: If the terrorists figured out you were the one who programmed the canisters so they would blow up in their faces, what do you need me for? Turn yourself in to the authorities; they’ll protect you. * Nathanson: Walt Cummings isn’t the only one inside this operation who works inside the government. I need your help. * Jack: I’m here. Where are you? * Nathanson: In a minute. First, I want to make sure you weren’t followed. Otherwise, there’s no deal. Take the alley between the two buildings across the street from your vehicle. I left the gate open. moves across the street. * Jack: Listen to me. I don’t know what you think they’re going to do to you, but you committed treason. * Nathanson: I don’t see it that way. I love this country. * Jack: You’re never going to be able to justify killing David Palmer. * Nathanson: That was an unfortunate necessity. We admired Palmer, but we had other priorities. This country needs an excuse to secure its oil interests in Asia; a reason that Russia and the rest of the world can get behind. * Jack: I’ve heard your reasoning from Walt Cummings. It’s still treason. * Nathanson: No. It’s a realpolitik. * Jack: Look at me. Look at me. How do I find the canisters of sentox? How do I find the canisters? * Nathanson: (his last words) In my pocket. Appearances Day 5 * Day 5 8:00am-9:00am * Day 5 9:00am-10:00am * Day 5 10:00am-11:00am * Day 5 11:00am-12:00pm * Day 5 12:00pm-1:00pm * Day 5 3:00pm-4:00pm Nathanson, James Nathanson, James Nathanson, James